


clay/justin      your bed or mine？

by hakyyyy



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakyyyy/pseuds/hakyyyy
Summary: Clay had an incredible obsession with the neatness of his own bed, so Justin decided to mess them up.
Relationships: Justin Foley & Clay Jensen, Justin Foley/Clay Jensen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	clay/justin      your bed or mine？

**Author's Note:**

> After I finished writing this article in Chinese, I used a translator to translate it into English and publish it. If you find any grammatical problems, it must be the translator's fault. It's possible that the translator can't express my meaning accurately, but I believe you can understand my true meaning accurately. It is too difficult for me to face a lot of English, so it is very likely that there will be some mistakes in the article. Although I have read a lot of excellent works with ao3, I still don't know how to use it. Anyway, I hope you like this article!  
> Please note: there will be kissing and masturbating between brothers in this article.

Please, please. Justich can't even shoot on the dry bed. What can they do when they are sitting on the dry bed? Besides, doesn't he mess up his bed when he sleeps?

Justin has been unilaterally banned by clay, at least within the confines of his bed. Justin stayed in his bed and looked at his cell phone and said, "hum" in response. "Justin, I mean it." The person named finally raised his head and looked at him: "well, I know that I am not deaf, now hurry out of your door."

Clay looks at the car key in his hand, and intuitively asks him how he knows, which will make him look silly, so he closes his mouth and goes out the door. Justin looks at the direction of clay's departure and curls his lips. Clay is almost persistent in the cleanliness of his own territory. That's all. He even often accuses Justin of being untidy. God, he's so boring.

Clay went out to drink with Tony. They had been in college. The events in high school had become their common secret conversation. Tony drove home and had a little problem with his boyfriend, so he asked clay to come out and sit on the top of the mountain to drink. They only drank a little - really, it's not fun to drive after drinking, but when clay got home and went back to his bedroom with Justin, he still thought he was drunk. Maybe it was too strong, even though he knew it was just ordinary beer that could be bought at the supermarket outside.

He stayed at the door and didn't know whether he should turn around quietly now or step forward - before he made a decision, Justin turned back, Justin didn't lock the door, maybe he opened the door too loud - that's not the point, Justin was lying on his bed like a dog, his head deep into his soft pillow, and clay could see that his baggy sweatpants were half full Fade.

"So, can you close the door first? Or do you just like to stand there and watch me masturbate? "

Shit. Justin's voice finally brought clay back to his senses. He swore in his heart, turned to lock the door, walked to Justin, and stopped at a distance from his own bed: "fuck Justin, why do you have to masturbate in my bed?"

"Don't you masturbate in your bed?"

"I'll go to the bathroom - not that question, I mean, why are you masturbating in my bed?"

"Shit, because you smell good, OK? Do you want to only smell yourself when you masturbate? That's terrible. "

"But that's not why you did it!" Clay was almost mad, and he came up to him, "you're not going to shoot me in my bed, are you? It can't be true? justin！！！！”

He got a positive answer. He had seen the white turbidity of Justin on his dark sheets. What's more, he tried to pretend that he didn't see it, but he did see it. The sex organ in Justin's hands, beautiful crimson, straight and stiff. Clay was angry and anxious, and didn't know what to say for a while. Justin doesn't care. He even continues to move his hand. The palm of his hand covers the whole cylinder. He can't help humming when his thumb rubs his head. Clay can't help but be attracted by his actions. Justin is attractive enough, always because he is always beautiful and charming, especially when he masturbates. Clay looks at Justin in a daze and smiles in the opposite direction: "can you help me?"

No,no,no,no,no!Despite the numerous warnings in his head, clay still couldn't resist Justin's charm. His hand had reached out and trembled, making him look like he was suffering from some disease or drinking too much wine. His hand finally covered Justin's hand, and the other party turned his hand over skillfully, pressed his hand under it and held his sexual organ.

"Don't say you haven't masturbated." Clay takes three seconds to respond. This is the urge of the other party. He slowly slides his hand. Justin ups and downs his waist with his movement and sends himself to his hand. He hugs clay's pillow with his free hand and buries his whole face in it. His comfortable hum becomes stuffy and breathless.

Almost all his body turned red, and his sexual organs were crimson, which was beyond doubt; his neck and ears, which were exposed outside, were all in beautiful red. He's so beautiful. Clay has heard Justin say how he lived in those homeless days. He appreciates Justin's trust in him and tells him his shame in his heart. He also thanks God to the world and thanks to Justin for being healthy and healthy. Although it was blasphemous to Justin, he couldn't stop imagining what Justin would look like when he had sex with other men - even though he was still a minor at the time, he said, those people would do things without his permission - clay imagining what it would be, maybe grabbing his hair roughly and putting his own sex organ into his mouth - and so on 。 Shit, clay found himself hard.

When he was surprised, he shaved his nails on his head for several days, which made Justin give out a painful sob. Clay seems to know why those men do something they haven't agreed on - they're rubbish, of course; but seeing Justin like this, no one seems to be able to keep calm. Even his painful sobs and grunts are irritating and itchy, and people want to grab his hair and kiss him. For a moment, clay is willing to be a garbage and scum. Whatever he is, he just wants to get Justin. His brother. Shit.

"What's the matter with you?" His movements stopped, and Justin looked up to ask him, seeing his erection concealed by his jeans. "Hey, you're tough. Do you need my help?"

Listen to how light and careless he is. Clay really wants to tell him, "don't deal with me the way you deal with men outside." But he can't. obviously, Justin is the more experienced one, even though he is a little younger than clay - his hand has touched the bulge under clay's body, he has deftly unbuttoned his jeans and slowly pulled down the metal zipper, which is suggestive of being too heavy in the silence.

"Hey, look at yourself. Isn't that great?"

"Shut up."

Clay interrupts Justin's teasing angrily. At ordinary times, he gets too much sexual assault from the other party, such as sleeping girls and worrying about whether clay is still a virgin. Clay has heard enough and doesn't want to hear it any more. He never hated Justin's smile so much - he did love Justin's smile, which made him look almost like an angel - but not now. His hands quickened, Justin's body softened, gripping the corner of his dress, frowning and enduring the pleasure. Justin's expression was more charming, which clay needed to admit. At the same time, he has to admit that he has to find ways to take some initiative - he is the older one.

"Sit on my lap." Clay turns over to bed with his shoes on. Justin straddles his legs obediently according to his orders. His sports pants are rubbed down a little in the movement. Now clay can see all of Justin's buttocks. He put his hand over it, kneaded it gently, and slid down Justin's tailbone into his equally loose top, resting on his waist. He bowed his head. The two of them had their genitals together. Justin was lowering his head. He was wrapping the two genitals together with his hands and rolling them up and down - they had vomited too much liquid.

Clay kisses Justin's ears. He is exposed to the outside and becomes red neck. His hands are almost uncontrollably stroked on Justin's body, everywhere. Until his hands come to Justin's chest, his palms are blocked by two small upright nipples. Clay rubs them with his thumb and lowers his head to kiss Justin. Justin's happy humming brings clay back to his mind for a moment what they're doing here, but then his attention is immediately taken away by Justin's hand.

It's crazy.

Clay leaned against the head of the bed and gasped. Justin leaned weakly against his chest. Clay reached out and hugged him. Finally, he realized that his bed was too messy to see.

——————————


End file.
